Sorry
by HoneyRubies 'WindTree
Summary: HanKai, Seme!Luhan, Uke!Kai, This is AU fanfic! Slight!KrisHunYeol.


SORRY

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair :HanKai/LuKai

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

Note: aku menggunakan nama Lu Han di sini sebagai nama lengkapnya karena memang Lu Han nama lengkapnya, Lu itu marga dan Han itu namanya, karena menurutku Xi Lu Han bukan Lu Han EXO tapi Lu Han yang lain, eum.. kenapa aku bilang begitu? Aku punya beberapa alasan 1. Di berbagai forum international menuliskan nama lengkap Luhan itu Lu Han bukan Xi Lu Han, 2. Luhan pernah mengatakan sendiri jika marganya bukan Xi tapi Lu. 3. [OFFICIAL] (130408) fanboard Replies. "Fans: Kim Luhan?, Luhan: No. My surname is Lu /kalau kalian tak percaya silahkan check sendiri/ 4. Lu = Rusa, marga Chinese yang luar biasa. Han = sebelum subuh. Aku Cuma mau bilang aku ngga bermaksud mengajari author-author lain yang menggunakan nama Xi Luhan, aku hanya memberitahu karena banyak yang masih berpikir marga Luhan itu Xi, aku mengakui memang tak mudah mengetahui nama-nama orang Chinese. Sedangkan di berbagai blog menuliskan Birth Name: Xi Lu Han. Seperti yang ku bilang jika kalian tak percaya silahkan mengechecknya sendiri~

If you don't like my FF please c]ick [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

I Warning You Dear~

This is AU Fanfic so~ don't read if you don't like AU Fanfic~

Wanna read this fanfic?

Count With Me~

One~

Two~

Three~

Are You Ready Dear~?

Here We Goooooo~!

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

SORRY

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

"sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapnya eoh?" Kris melirik Luhan yang masih saja sibuk menatap Kai, "sampai dia kembali menjadi milikku?" Chen mendecih pelah "dia takkan kembali menjadi kekasihmu, kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya eoh?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil "aku tahu tapi tetap saja Lu Han akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya"

* * *

Kai berjalan sendirian di koridor kampus yang sepi, "aishh.. kenapa Sehun tak memberitahuku jika dia pulang duluan?" Kai terus saja menggerutu sepanjang koridor, Kai sama sekali tak menyadari jika dia tak sendirian di koridor ini.

Sepasang lengan kekar tampak melingkar manis di pinggang Kai, "kau tahu kau semakin manis saat kau marah-marah" mata Kai membulat, "lepaskan!" Kai mencoba berontak dari pelukan namja yang kini masih memeluknya bahkan pelukannya semakin erat! "lepaskan brengsek!" Luhan terkekeh pelan "tak baik menyebut kekasihmu ini brengsek sayang" Kai menghentakan tangan Luhan, dia berbalik menatap Luhan "aku bukan kekasihmu brengsek! Berhenti menganggu hidupku!" Kai berteriak dengan keras, Luhan perlahan berjalan mendekat "sampai kapanpun kau tetap kekasihku, aku tak akan melepasmu sebelum aku sendiri yang melepasmu sayang" kata-kata Luhan membuat tubuh Kai sedikit bergetar, perlahan dia memundurkan langkahnya, Luhan menjilat bibirnya sensual melihat Kai yang ketakuan membuatnya sedikit terangsang.

Jujur Kai semakin takut dengan memantapkan hati Kai berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh, dia bisa saja mengejarnya tapi.. dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Kai.

* * *

Kai mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dia hanya berharap Luhan tidak mencoba mengejarnya, Kai melihat sekitarnya ah, dia ternyata sudah berada di taman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kampus.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap, Kai tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan masih mengejarnya? Bukankah dulu dia hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan teman-teman Luhan?

Jujur Kai masih mencintai Luhan tapi rasa sakit mendominasi rasa cintanya, apa yang selama ini Luhan lakukan hanya demi taruhan semata?, Luhan yang selalu memberikan bunga mawar saat menjemputnya, Luhan yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan kemanapun, Luhan yang merawatnya saat sakit, Luhan yang selalu melindunginya, apa semuanya hanya kebohongan semata?

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata Kai terus mengalir hingga membasahi pipinya, Kai memenjamkan matanya tanpa sekalipun berniat menghapus air matanya yang masih terus mengalir dengan deras, biarkan.. biarkan air mata ini terus mengalir kali ini dan biarkan esok hari dia kembali menjadi Kai yang ceria.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dia… dia ingin sekali berlari kearah Kai, menghapus air matanya dan membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya tapi Luhan tak ingin Kai tiba-tiba berlari menjauh darinya saat dia mendekat.

Luhan akui dia memang brengsek mempermainkan Kai hanya demi mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru, padahal Luhan bisa saja membelinya sendiri hanya dengan jentikan jari!, tapi tanpa Luhan sadari dia mulai jatuh pada Kai, Kai yang tersipu malu saat mendapatkan kecupan walau hanya di pipi, Kai yang selalu tersenyum saat mendapatkan mawar merah darinya, Kai yang amat senang saat Luhan merawatnya saat dia sakit, Kai yang selalu berlindung di pelukannya.

Luhan sudah mengakui jika dia kalah karena peraturannya Luhan dilarang jatuh cinta pada Kai, sedangkan dia sudah jatuh semakin dalam pada Kai, dia ingin menjelaskannya tapi Kai sudah terlanjur terlepas dari pelukannya, dia tahu Kai pasti amat sangat membencinya tapi… Luhan takkan menyerah begitu saja, Luhan bertekad akan mendapatakan Kai kembali.

* * *

"aku benci Hukum" Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, "kalau kau benci Hukum kenapa kau masuk Hukum bodoh" Kai melemparkan death-glarenya kearah Sehun, Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menulis di buku catatanya, Kai sedikt mengembungkan pipinya karena Sehun mengabaikannya, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Dia melihat Luhan yang kini tengah bermain basket dengan di teman-temannya, "Kai…Kai.." panggil Sehun tapi Kai sama sekali tak menjawab panggilnya, Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dahi sehun berkerut, kenapa Kai memperhatikan Luhan, bukannya dia takut dengan Luhan? Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di otak Sehun 'Kai masih mencintai Luhan' tatapan mata Kai begitu lembut saat melihat Luhan, hanya saja itu saat Luhan tak menatapnya tapi jika Luhan menatapnya maka tatapan ketakutan yang di keluarkan Kai. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa tatapan ketakutan yang keluar bukan tatapan benci, mayoritas semua orang akan mengeluarkan tatapan benci saat tahu kekasihmu hanya menjadikan dirimu bahan taruhan bukan, tapi Kai malah mengeluarkan tatapan takut.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dia masih berpikir tentang Kai, kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali membuatnya pusing?

"kau sudah pulang?" Sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengaran Sehun, Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali "kau kenapa hmm?" Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan duduk tepat di samping Sehun, Sehun langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Chanyeol "hanya memikirkan Kai" Sehun memenjamkan matanya saat merasakan Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai abu-abu miliknya.

* * *

Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat "selamat datang gege" ucap Sehun tanpa membuka matanya, Kris melemparkan tatapan bingung kearah Chanyeol, "biasa" ucap Chanyeol tanpa suara, Kris berjalan mendekat kearah sofa, Sehun merasakan Kris mengenggam tangannya "jangan terlalu memikirkan Kai, biarkan Luhan sendiri yang mengurusnya" ucap Kris, Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"mau makan di luar? Aku tahu kau lelah" Sehun membuka matanya, "ne.. aku mandi dulu, Kris-ge juga mandi sana" Sehun beranjak dari pelukan Chanyeol, sebelum beranjak kekamarnya Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Kris dan Chanyeol "sebentar~" kata-kata yang di keluarkan Sehun membuat mereka berdua tersenyum, nada manja Sehun, jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan nada manjanya berarti Sehun sudah tak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya.

* * *

Kai menatap takut Luhan kenapa Luhan bisa ada di sini? Lagipula untuk apa Luhan berbelanja di super market jika dirumahnya ada puluhan pelayan yang selalu sedia menyiapkan kebutuhan Luhan.

"berhenti menatapku begitu" ucap Luhan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Kai, "kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku berbelanja bukan? Jawabannya simple aku pindah ke apartement dekat kampus" Luhan memasukan beberapa bungkus ramyun instant ke keranjang belanjaannya, Kai masih saja dia membisu, Luhan melirik Kai "aku minta maaf, aku sama sekali tak berniat melakukan itu" tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh pipi Kai, tak lama hanya sekitar 2 menit, dan setelahnya Luhan langsung menarik tangannya kembali "aku duluan" Kai hanya diam memandangi punggung Luhan yang berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Kai menyentuh pipinya, basah. Kai tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menangis hanya karena Luhan menyentuh pipinya, apa tubuhnya merindukan sentuhan lembut Luhan?

Brak!

Luhan menjatuhkan semua belanjaan di lantai, "shit! Kim Jong In kau membuatku gila" Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu "kapan kau kembali kepelukanku?" Luhan menatap langit-langit apartementnya seakan-akan disana terlukis wajah Kai

"Kai?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya begitu sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya, Kai memutar badanya dia melihat Sehun berlari kecil kearahnya di ikuti Kris dan Chanyeol.

"kau habis berbelanja?" Sehun melihat Kai menenteng beberapa plastik ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya "ne…" Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "waeyo?" Kai tersenyum kecil "anniya.. jja lebih baik aku pulang sudah malam lagipula pangeran-pangeranmu sudah menunggumu" Kai menlihat Chanyeol dan Kris menyenderkan punggunnya di sebuah pohon tapi mata mereka tak lepas memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya "arra..arra.. kau harus ingat kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku arraseo~!" Kai kembali tersenyum hanya saja senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar "ne.. arraseo" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol dan Kris, jujur Kai iri dengan Sehun, Sehun memiliki 2 orang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, menjaganya tak seperti dirinya, Kai tersenyum miris melihat Sehun mengandeng kedua kekasihnya dan mulai berjalan entah kemana.

* * *

Kai mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, matanya tampak menatap langit yang di hiasi semburat orange, Kai penasaran kemana Luhan selama 1 minggu ini? Biasanya namja itu akan selalu menganggunya tapi sekarang berpapasanpun tidak.

Drrttt…drrrttt..

Kai meraih ponselnya yang ada di kantung celannya.

From : Milky-Sehun

Kaiiiiiii~! Luhan-ge sakit bisahkah kau mengunjunginya kami tak bisa mengunjunginya hari ini, aku mohonnnn~*puppy eyes* apartement Luhan di xxx… lantai 12 no 01 jebalyooooo~~~

Kai membaca berulangkali pesan yang di kirimkan Sehun, pikiranya berkecamuk haruskah dia pergi? Atau membiarkan Luhan?

Kai tak tahu entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Luhan, tangan Kai terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu.

'tok…tok..tok..'

"sebentar..ukh!" Kai mengigit bibirnya, "siapa.. Kai?" Luhan tampak kaget begitu melihat Kai ada di depan apartementnya, "kenapa kau kesini? Ukh..ukh..!" Kai melihat Luhan menutup mulutnya "Sehun bilang kau sakit" Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan "gwenchana.. eh?" Kai memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan "panas" gumam Kai pelan.

Kai menurunkan tangannya dan langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan, menariknya masuk. Pandangan Kai tampak berkeliling sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu dan dia sangat yakin jika itu kamar Luhan.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sejak kapan dia sudah ada di kasur? Berbaring dengan sebuah handuk mengompres dahinya yang panas.

Drrrttt..drrtt…

Luhan meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

From: Angry-Dragon-Bird-Wu

Kkk~ bersikaplah yang baik dengan Kai ne~ jangan buat dia menangis atau aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran~! Ah~ jangan lupa selesaikan hubunganmu dengan Kai ne~ aku bosan melihatnya terus begitu karena mu~! Jadi Tuan Lu yang terhormat jaga Kai dengan baik ne atau kalau tidak Kai akan ku jadikan kekasih ketiga ku:3 muehehehehe~

Luhan menyeritkan dahi "Oh Sehun, tak cukupkah kau punya dua kekasih setinggi tiang itu eoh…" gumam Luhan, Luhan memang tak terlalu mengenal Sehun tapi menurutnya Sehun patut di ancungi jempol jarang ada namja yang memiliki 2 kekasih bahkan sampai tinggal bersama.

"aku buatkan kau bubur, makan lalu minum obat" Kai meletakan semangkuk bubur hangat di meja kecil setelahnya Kai mengambil beberapa obat dari kotak P3K yang dia temukan di salah satu rak dapur.

"kau tak mau menyuapiku hmm? Aku sedang sakit~" Kai mendelik kearah Luhan "anni! Gunnakan tanganmu sendiri" Luhan menpoutkan bibirnya "tapi kan aku sakit sayang~" Kai mengepalkan tangannya "itu deritamu dan jangan panggil aku sayang!"

Ok, Kai mengakui sekarang jika dia takan pernah menang dari Luhan lihat saja sekarang dia sedang menyuapi Luhan yang masih saja memamerkan senyum kemenangannya.

"hentikan senyum bodohmu itu!" Luhan terkekeh "ah~ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, eum.. aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah, menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, mempermainkanmu tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu" Luhan menatap lembut Kai "aku mencintaimu dan sikapku selama itu bukan kebohongan belaka, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, terserah kau mau memukulku atau apapun, aku hanya ingin jujur padamu"

Kai diam membisu, "bodoh…!" Luhan membulatkan matanya, Kai memeluknya! "bodoh..bodoh…bodohhh hikss" Kai terus mengatakan kata yang sama disela tangisannya, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

"mianhae Kai, would you be my boyfriend again?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku berjanji takkan menyakitimu lagi~~" Luhan mengeratkan pelukanya, sepertinya Luhan harus bersyukur karena dia sakit dan berterimakasih pada Sehun karena sudah menyuruh Kai ke apartementnya.

"semakin hari kau kenapa semakin sexy sayang membuatku ingin.." Kai membulatkan matanya "mesuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm~!"

END


End file.
